


switch it up a bit

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kevin, Clawing, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SU - Freeform, Smut, kevamie - Freeform, top jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jamie tops Kevin.





	switch it up a bit

Kevin’s fingers violently clawed into Jamie’s back as the man thrusted into him. His breathing was high pitched, and all of his senses were hyper focused on the pleasure than ran its way all through his body, as Jamie made him feel better than ever.

 

Kevin felt full to the brink as Jamie fiercely thrusted in and out of his warm, tight hole, and he felt warmer than what should be humanly possible. He let out loud, high pitched moans, moaning Jamie’s name, as he continued to claw his lover’s already red back.

 

Jamie leaned closer, not slowing down the thrusting one bit, and pressed his lips against Kevin, the two of the engaging in a fierce kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Kevin felt like he was on top of the world, and once they parted to catch their breaths, Jamie managed to hit Kevin’s prostate in just the right place, causing the young man to scream.

 

“J...Jamie!”

 

Hearing Kevin scream his name was almost too much for the man, the desire in him grew, all he wanted was to feel as close as possible to him, so he sped up the pace even more, the friction quickly becoming to much for both of them.

 

“Kevin.., I’m gonna…”

 

“Cum inside, now.”

 

Jamie made one last violent thrust, screaming as he hit the edge and emptied himself inside of Kevin. Feeling the warm cum quickly enter him, Kevin came as well, his pulse skyrocket for several seconds, before his muscles began relaxing.

 

This was amazing.

 

“Jamie, you need to top more often.”


End file.
